Time Changes Everything
by puzzlemistress
Summary: What if Layla was killed by the Wizards of the Black Circle instead of Nabu? How would the Winx change? How would Nabu change?
1. Chapter 1

The Winx and Specialist were at the Hall of Remembrance, creating a statue in honor of Layla. Three weeks went by since her death and they haven't been the same. Three weeks since her sacrifice to save the planet from the blast of Duman. Three weeks since she stopped the wizards from destroying the planet and killing every fairy in existence. The winx were taking it hard, blaming themselves for not aiding Layla, but Nabu was holding himself together by invisible strings. All he could do was replay the moments before her death over and over in his head. Holding her limp lifeless body to his chest, his hot tears landing in her hair, and her broken voice saying that "these eyes shouldn't be filled with tears. I love you." As her voice replays like a song in his head, he watched as Flora lays flowers around the statue while Riven and Sky placed the fountain between the two plants in front. He slowly kneeled down to placed the photo of Layla against the statue legs as Musa placed the plack on the fountain.

"Layla was just an amazing person. She loved everything and everyone she met," she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"She loved parties," Flora whispered, "she loved the music, dancing, th energy from the people there. It was like she thrived off their energy."

"She would have danced from sun up to sun down if you let her," Stella chuckled wetly.

"She loved a good challenge too. She loved to prove the naysayers wrong. She would even challenge guys at Red Fountain at an activity and she would win every time. Every guy liked her. She was like one of the guys in a way but she kept them in line with their girlfriends," Sky added while she wrapped Bloom in his arms.

"She helped me feel more like a person. She helped me and Timmy become even closer then before, even without technology," Tecna held his hand tightly while snuggling close to him.

"She became not only my best friend but my sister," Musa sobbed into his hand as Riven held her.

"She really loved you Nabu," Bloom sobbed softly, "She loved you more than anything in the universe."

Nabu's body shook lightly as he held in his sob. His voice shook as he began to speak.

"I-I love you so much, Layla. I don't want to live anymore without you. You weren't just the love of my life; you were and still are my entire world. I am never going to forget the love you gave me. I-I'm so sorry I failed to protect you," Nabu cried loudly into his hands as his trembling legs nearly caused him to collapse.

Riven rushed to his side and hugged him tightly. The girls sobbed loudly, causing an echo in the room, allowing their boyfriends to comfort them. Riven was able to get Nabu to sit on the ground as Musa sat next to him.

"She loved you more than the world itself. She sacrificed her life not just to save the magic dimension, not just the Earth, not just to stop the witches, but to save you," Musa explained while trying to dry her own tears, holding his hand tightly.

"I should have seen-I would've..I blame myself for all of this."

"She didn't die to have you acting like this. She didn't want this. Not even close. We'll be here for you, Nabu, I'll be here for you. All she wanted to know that you were taken care of."

He nodded shakily as he stood again. He helped Musa up and hugged her tightly. She was his last living connection to Laysa. His knowledge of Layla doesn't even compare to Musa's. Being close to Musa was as close to Layla he will ever get. They all left the room and went back to the girl's dorm. Nabu simply sat on Layla's bed, holding her pillow, crying silently. Memories of times they spent in that room; listening to music or the latest sports event, cuddling in silence, lounging around with a book with Nabu reading to her softly. He always enjoyed reading to her. She flashed her big brown eyes at him, causing his heart to melt like ice, asking im to read one of his large book from his magic studies. He never understood why she always wanted to hear one of his magic books but he agreed with a small smile. She would snuggle close to his chest looking at the words at the page, following along with his reading until she fell asleep.

His mind traveled to their beach dates. The times they went swimming or surfing or some other water sport activity. It wasn't seeing her in her blue bikini that made him smile, but hearing her laughter as she rides the waves on her board. Even if she fell off, causing him to worry, she would hit her head from the water with a smile on her face. Her joy was his own joy.

Diving deeper into his memory to find a time when they were on Earth and one of Andy's bandmate asked Layla to dance with him. He remembered her asking him if it was okay, instantly receiving a yes. His lips curled into a smile as he watched Layla walk to the dance floor, her soft giggles following behind her.

" _You're okay with Layla dancing with another guy?" Riven asked._

" _Of course. She is my fiance and I want her to be happy and in this moment make her happy. I would have asked her for a dance but my feet are aching right now."_

" _You're not worried about him getting handsy with her."_

" _Layla wouldn't allow something like that to happen. She isn't that type of woman."_

" _Whatever dude," Riven went back to serving his tables._

All Nabu did was watch Layla dance with a smile on his face. Tears welled in his eyes as the memory faded from his brain. He gripped the blue fish plushie he won for her at a Valentine themed fair and wept. As his sobs filled the room, the door knob clicking became drowned out. The door creeped open as Musa's head peaked inside to witness Nabu's hysteria. Wanting to leave him in peace she shut the door instantly. After an hour of tearful hysteria he fell asleep in exhaustion.

His dreams were filled with images of Layla but these dreams were not pleasant dreams but hellish nightmares. Replaying her death but each one bloodier than the last. The image that burned deeply into his mind was Layla standing in front of him, pale with her eyes watery and bloodshot. Her voice reminded him scratched vinyl.

"N-nabu. Help m-me."

"Layla? How do I help you? Please I-I'm sorry!"

As layla opened her mouth blood spilled out of the orifice as a tip of a blade pierced her chest. Blood dripped from the sword as it was ripped from her body.

Nabu rose from his curled position with a soft scream escaping his lips. Wiping the sweat away from his brow he saw that Musa was huddled near her pillows staring at her phone. She looked up from her phone to see Nabu in tears with a frantic look.

"You had a nightmare about Layla,didn't you?"

"You had them too? Haven't you?"

"Yeah. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Too soon. Should I get going to my apartment. I don't want Gisezelda to storm inside and see me."

"If you want to leave then you can."

"I will most likely be back tomorrow. Goodnight Musa."

"Night Nabu. One more thing Nabu."

He stopped his path to the door and turned to face her.

"We will find the Wizards of the Black Circle. We will stop them from hurting anyone else ever again. We will do it to avenge Layla."

"And I will be at your side when you do."

With a shared nod, Nabu left the dorm and flew to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The tides crashed violently on the shores of Andros as the storm brewed in the air. All of the citizens of ANdros were ordered to stay indoors until the storm passed. Queen Niobe soon became restless in her worries of Layla's resting place. Due to the severity of the storm, King Teredor feared for his wife's safty and out of concerned begged her ot stay in the place until the storm passed. Several hours passed and the storm soon left the area. Niobe gathered her chambermaids and guards to escort her to the mausoleum. To her disappointment, the majority of the guards were sent into the sea to help with reconstruction, futhering the delay of visiting her daughter.

Once noon broke, her patience ran thing. She gather Sterling, the head of the castle guards, Leo, his right hand, and two of her chambermaids to join her on her travels. The howling wind caused windows to shatter in the streets and wooden fruit stands to be blown ot pieces. Smoke filled the air as fires were being instigushed; the lightened set trees aflame.

Niobe was not bothered by the destruction in the streets. The last thought in her mind as a mother was the people left behind by this disaster. Her main concern was for her daughter. They reached the Mausoleum of Royals as a shaky sigh escpaed her dry lips. She did not know why she suddenly felt this wave of aniexty wash over her. This wave didn't vanish when she apporached the golden doors. Niobe's feet froze as she watches the doors spread open.

"My queen, what is the matter?" her chambermaid asked.

"Lydia, I feel a strange pressence. I-I do not undersrand these feelings," she whispered as she saw her own breath evaport into the air.

"Do you wish to return to the palace my queen?" Leo asked.

"No, I need to see her," she quickened her pace to Layla's resting place. "Open the doors."

The guards opened the doors, causing a heartbroken scream to espcase the queen's lip. The room where Layla's body was placed in was left intake, escape for her alter being distrubed. Her photos were knocked over to the ground, shattering the groudn into pieces. The flowers that laid on the steps wilted black petals. The worst of the displacement was the casket Layla was placed in was blown to pieces. A gaping hole was left as any evidence that somehting besides the storm casued the damage. The chambermaids and guards were left in shock they couldn't find the nergy to speak to the queen. Sterling soon snapped out of his shock and reached to escort the queen out of the room but was too late. She soon ran down the steps to Layals broken casket in hysteria.

"Where is my baby! Where is my baby!" she clutched the bits of broken casket to her chest.

Her angered sobs caused the chambermaids to embrace ach other, sharing their tears, as Leo ran down the stairs with Sterling to get the queen out of the room. They lifted her off the floor only to have her kicking and howling in retaltion.

"No! No! No! Where is my baby!"

"My lady please we need to leave in case the intruders are still here," Leo explained.

"They have my baby!" her screams filled the room as the guards removed her.  
"Stay with the queen," Sterling ordered.

The chambermaids tried to settle the queen's hysteria, tyring to rub her hands and shoulders. Sterling returned yielding his sword at his side.

"The intruders have fled. We must return to the palace."

"Where is my baby! Where is Layla!" she screamed while pounded at Sterling's chest.

Not trying to stop her he allowed the assult to continue. Soon her sobs consumed her body causing her to collaspe in his arms. As her sob lost their power, Sterling pick Niobe into his arms and carried her ot the royal carriage. The entire tirp home her sobs continued along with banshee like screams.

"Alert the King of the Queen's condition," Sterling ordered.

They scurried inside the palace with Leo behind them. Sterling carried her bridal style inside shouting; "shut down the city," as he walked past the guards at the door.

Teredor was seated in the throne room with his advisors, conitning the dicussion on what futher actions to take wit reconstruction when shouting and sobbing filled the halls. The guards armed themselves, prepapring for the worse, when the doors opened, revealing the chambermaids and Leo.

"Your majesty, we apologize for the instrusion but pri-"

"She gone!" Niobe bellowed as she was carried into the throne room.

Leo siently escorted the advisors out of the room to allow privacy for the king and queen. Sterling carefully placed her feet on the ground, Teredor instantly taking her into his arms.

"What do you mean she is gone? Sterling what has happened?" Teredor eyes widen in fear as he looked to Sterling for answers.

"Princess Layla's resting place was distrubed. Her gone has been...removed your majesty. I searched the mausoleum for any clues to what occurred but the intrudes and any edvidence has vanished. They used the storm as cover when they broke in."

Teredor froze at his words. His wife's sobs filled the room as she gripped to his chest. Soon he lost his own balace and fell to the carpeted floor, joining his wife in sobbing. The guards were soon moved to tears but allowed their tears to fall in silence. Clearing his throat to finish the rest of the explanation.

"I have ordered the guards to shut down the city. No one is allowed in or out of the city. Every home and establishment will be searched and if any pieces of the mausoleum are found they will be imprisoned."

"I-leave us," Teredor ordered while gripping tightly to his wife.

Teredor bowed before them and took his exit, listening tot he tears of his beloved king and queen as he left.


End file.
